


Don't You Know The Rules?

by NeuroWriter14



Series: NW14 Does Halloween [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Do not repost, I'm messing with ages, M/M, Movie: Scream (1996), Scream AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: One year ago, Will Graham's mother was killed by the man she was allegedly having an affair with. Now, on the anniversary of her death, Will's father is out of town, and several students of the local high school are being tormented by a serial killer.Or so it seems.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: NW14 Does Halloween [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Don't You Know The Rules?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is coherent as I'm not feeling all that well right now.

Francis had finally cornered him; Will Graham. Somewhere behind him was Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham's boyfriend. He had chased Will all over his family's property. His family was out of town this weekend, incredibly coincidental. He and Hannibal had put their plan together a year ago, and it was all coming to fruition now. Will's mother had been the first to go, and it was easy enough to frame the man she was having an affair with. They had bided their time, waiting for a year before they started again. Francis knew that the local sheriff, run by a man named Jack Crawford, was slowly closing in on them. But it was the survivors who dictated the story. And he and Hannibal would be the survivors.

Honestly, he was a little surprised to hear that Hannibal would be willing to sacrifice his boyfriend. They were always all over each other, the two of them staring so lovingly into each other's eyes so much that Frances thought he would vomit from the emotions. When it came to Will's mother, on the other hand, the kill had been thrilling. He had a taste for it now, and they waited for a year. It was easier to make it poetic, and to give them an alibi, a year later. He knew it was easier to frame Will's father for snapping if it was around the one year anniversary. They had started their spree by killing two of their fellow students, just to see if they could. Brian Zeller and Jimmy Price were easy enough to go after. Price was easy to subdue and tie outside his boyfriend's house. Hannibal had been the one on the phone, taunting Zeller while Francis did the grunt work of subduing and killing Price. Zeller ran, as he should, but he was caught easily by Hannibal. 

They left him outside his house for someone else to find.

It was Frances who tried to kill Will the first time, the night before in his house. He thought it more poetic if he tried to kill Will instead of Francis. Will had lived, however, managing to hold off Hannibal long enough to call the police. Crawford had taken lead on the case and held Hannibal overnight when his sudden arrival at Will's house became suspicious. Francis had managed to free him by taunting Will with a phone call. 

The murders had drawn another to them. A journalist named Freddie Lounds. She stuck her nose and her bright red hair in everything. Freddie had also covered the murder of Will's mother the previous year and she and Will had an incredibly contentious relationship. He was certain Will would lash out at her, but he never did. Instead, he given her vicious glares from behind ocean-colored eyes. 

Francis didn't need a reason to try to kill Will Graham. For some reason, the other somehow managed to see into the very depths of Frances's soul, looking at him as though he saw the very thing that he had battled from a young age. 

He always felt he was born in the wrong body, like he was something beyond human. But naturally, he was born into a body that was much more fragile than he wanted to be. He spent years training, and that had come in handy this night as he easily manhandled victim after victim. 

He remembered hauling Zeller's body up into the tree from which they left him. 

They had similarly killed the principal and Francis hung him from the goal post on their school's football field. The discovery of his body was enough to drag away most of the party. Only Beverly Katz was left, still watching _Halloween_ in the living room. Earlier in the night, Katz had informed him, and several others, about the rules of horror movies. She watched them like crazy and even worked at the town's local video store. 

"One," She said, her words slurring slightly as she addressed the room. "You can never have sex."

Katz was immediately booed. 

"It's a no-no! Big no-no!" She batted away one of the others in the room who lunged forward drunkenly then.

"Two," She continued. "You cannot have alcohol or drugs."

Those in the room cheered, clinking together glass bottles.

"Third. You can never say 'I'll be right back' because you won't be." 

Frances had chosen then to leave the conversation standing up under the guise of wanting to get another beer. "Do you want anything?" He asked.

Katz waved her hand. 

" _I'll be right back!"_ He joked, hearing a symphony of cheers and laughter follow him as he dramatically exited the room. 

In truth, he was actually moving to find the costume he and Hannibal had commandeered for their killings. Hannibal had managed to coax Will upstairs and the two of them were going at it in Frances's parents' bedroom. 

All of that led to a series of chases in which Freddie Lounds and her cameraman were killed, Jack Crawford was severely injured, and Beverly was shot in the chest. 

Now, he and Hannibal had Will cornered in the kitchen. 

Sometimes, he thought about the relationship between Will and Hannibal. Hannibal was everything sophisticated. He had high cheekbones and always dressed incredibly well. His hair was always perfectly in place and he talked sometimes like a vampire who had been alive for hundreds of years. Will Graham on the other hand was mostly cherubic curls, flannel, and bright ocean-colored eyes. Hannibal had grown up in a wealthy family. Will had grown up in a relatively poor family. Hannibal's cunning amber eyes watched everything with detachment. Will sometimes pushed himself too far into someone else's mind. They were an odd balance to each other, alike in so many ways yet completely different in others. 

He supposed that Hannibal had likely become bored with Will and rather than just leave him, he decided to kill him. Frances didn't quite care. A kill was a kill, and whatever Hannibal's reason was, he was allowed to keep it to himself.

Will was covered in the blood of others, with only a slight gash along his cheek. His chest was heaving as he looked back and forth between Frances and Hannibal.

He was tempted to taunt him for a moment, to play with his food. 

He waited too long, that was his problem. He waited and watched the fear in those ocean-eyes. 

He should have seen Will move, should have seen his lightning-fast reflexes as he pulled another knife from the kitchen counter. Will's eyes immediately changed from fear to excitement as he plunged the knife into Frances's gut. He barely even felt the stab at first, his body mostly in shock as he slowly looked away from those bright eyes to the knife pressed into his abdomen. Will pulled it out quickly and Frances only barely had enough time to grasp at his wound before it started bleeding profusely. 

Will watched him as he fell to the ground, the pain of the wound finally catching up with him. 

Will's grin turned nearly demonic in nature as Hannibal stepped up to him. 

"Beautiful," Hannibal murmured, moving a hand through Will's curls. 

They shared an obscene kiss as Frances's body began twitching, naturally wanting to stop the blood loss from his abdomen. 

Will finally turned away from the loving gaze of Hannibal to look at Frances. "You thought you knew the plan." Will's voice was soft, pitying. "You didn't even know that you were marked to die. Not me." 

"Will," Hannibal's deep accented voice said, still filled with an overwhelming amount of love for the boy still in his arms. "Don't play with your food."

Will grinned almost ferally. He cocked his head slightly, watching Frances on the floor. Frances's mind started to fill with one emotion. Panic. 

"Don't you know the rules?" Will asked quietly before he lunged for Frances once more.

Pain. Extreme pain blooming in his chest. It shot through his body as though he had been electrified. 

And then there was darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
